Oh My God! We're On Voyager!
by Darkstar9
Summary: What happens when me and one of my trekkie friends end up on Voyager! Read on to find out more...
1. Oh My God! We're On Voyager!

God,what happens now?  
  
*walks into a large room,which,for some reason has a swiming pool full of dolphins in the middle,with people sitting on the dolphins,watching her* Today is a very special day.It is today that I post my first fanfic. *people clap,she bows and walks away,and they begin to dance and sing karaoke the sing "Peace Frog" by smash mouth. She pokes her head back in,and says* Oh,and,I don't own Star Trek,or any other copyrighted material used in this fic,so pleasee don't sue! I don't own Eva either,but I do own Kat,being moiself.  
  
*It starts with two girls sitting in a room,watching Star Trek:Voyager*  
  
Eva: I wish this were real... Kat: Yeah,that'd be sweet. How old would you like to be if you were transported onto Voyager? Eva: Well..considering I'm 15 now,I'd want to be nineteen,and I'd want to be fullly vesed in Quantum physics. You? Kat: I'd agree with the age,and I'd want to be fully versed in science in general,with a specialty in Engineering,and Biology.  
  
*meanwhile,they haven't noticed Q,lurking in the background,cnvenientl becoming a Sofa Cushion,upon which Eva's cat is sitting.*  
  
Q: heheheh *snaps his fingers,and both girls,who are wearing shorts,and tank tops,appear in the middle of Voyagers bridge*  
  
Tuvok:Intruder Alert! *points phaser at them*  
  
Janeway: Who the hell are you!?  
  
Kat: I don't know how we got here,but we're from early 21st century earth,and my names,Katrina Ashlear,and this is my friend ,Eva Rayter. *looks down* sweet! I'm nineteen,..and..and.. I know (whatever century Voyager is in,I have forgotten)Everything about biology..and..ebgineering..and..I know so much!  
  
Eva: *looks down* You're right!But how did we get here?  
  
*Janeway looks at them,then Tuvok* Tuvok?  
  
Tuvok: They are who they say they are,captain.There was some sort of Temporal flux,and they were brought here. They present no threat to the ship,or crew.  
  
Janeway: but how..? *looks at Kat and Eva,they look back,at the same time they say*Q!  
  
*Q appears,dressed llike an admiral,kisses captain Janeways hand*  
  
Q: Kathy! I have brought you two valuable addition to your crew.  
  
Eva: Wait just one second.. Q.... do you mean we'll be staying?!  
  
Q: Yes....as a matter of fact I do.. however,I have frozen time back in the 21st century,when Kathy and Chuckles here *gestures to Chakotay who looks very annoyed* get the crew home,you will be returned to your time,not a moment lost and not a day older,except mentally.  
  
*Kat and Eva looks at each other*  
  
K&E: Yessss!  
  
  
  
So,that all for now folks,until I get at least two reviews. 


	2. Icheb Meets The Girls...

Chapter 2  
  
walks into the same room,which this time lacks a swimming pool,and,for some reason,has a giant green discman sitting in the middle of it,headphones and all.The people are now jumping up and down on the discman,wearing clothing from "Monty Python And The Holy Grail",and,are for some reason actually being bounced up and down on the CD player. * Ahem.....!! * everyone stops* "this is the second chapter of my first fanfic.Since I got four reviews,I'm going to try for a chapter every 3 days..enjoy. Also,I don't own star trek or any other copyrighted material in the fic. I own myself,Kat,and my friend Eva owns herself,though neither of us are copyrighted."*leaves*  
  
Janeway:*Shrugs*Okay,I guess you two can stay,but,I'll have to test you to see if you know everything you think you do.Icheb here will show you to your quarters. Freshen up,and replicate some clothes. I'm assuming you know how to use a replicator?  
  
K&E:*nod*  
  
J: Good.Seven Of Nine will test you two.*nods to Icheb,who is red,motions to K&E to follow onto the Turbolift. *  
  
*In the turbolift *  
  
I: Well hello.....I'm Icheb. *they nod*  
  
K&E: We know...  
  
*Icheb shows them to their shared quarters*  
  
K&E: What to do next......  
  
~~~  
  
Okay.No more till I get 4 reviews. 


	3. A little bit of 21st Century Earth Is Al...

*walks back into the room,* this "room" idea is getting old. I think it's time we replace it. *takes out a small detonator,and presses a button.Instead of blowing up,the building becomes all pink and fluffy,and filled with barbie dolls~ AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! HHHHEEEELLLLPPP MMMMEEE!!!! *the barbie dolls start chasing her,singing "Ooops I did it again"By Britney Spears,she runs away,screaming:* II DDDOOONNNN''''''TTTT OOOWWWWNNNN SSSSTTAAAARRRTTTRRRREEKKKKKK OOORRRRR AAAAANNNNYYYY OOOOTTTTHHHEERRR CCCCCOOOPYYYYYYYYYYYYYRRRIIGGGHHHTTEEDDDD MMMAATTTERRRRRIIAAALLL!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I:So,whats 21st century Earth like?  
  
E:Well......it's polluted,and people die of diseases that could be cured if we stopped wasting our money on wars.In some places,children of 5 can and will use a gun on other people.Animals are cruelly mistreated,just for the entertainment of human beings.Rainforest is cut down so that fast food resteraunts have somewhere tohouse they're cattle.People are forced to bomb huge buildings, killing innocent people,just to get some attention payed. I'm not saying that it's right,and the man who organized it cruelly dictated a country for years,forcing women to wear full-body veils,and be treated like cattle,but,still,the plight of nations like that should not have beeen ignored. Most people under 20 didn't know any of this was happening,until after the bombing.  
  
K: Yes. Death isn't uncommon in some countries,and about 200 thousand people die every day. The population of underdeveloped countries is huge,because no one can aford or knows about birth control,and the infant mortality rates in some places are appaling. People beat and mistreat children for no reason. All in all,I'd rather live in this time,thanks.  
  
E:*Nods*  
  
I: but..but..what about the Borg? And the Dominion?And everyone else,from both Quadrants?  
  
E: Yes,those things are big threats,but you have something we don't.  
  
I:What?  
  
E:The Federation. It helps all it's planets,and devotes it's resources to thing that are good,and it doesn't fight unless necessary. The thing is,the Federation is trying to help,it isn't just devoting it's resources to wars. It,and all the caring,dedicated people in it,are trying,not just letting this continue.Sure,not all people are nice,or helping,but,you have a significant percentage more people that are than te percentage of people that aren't.  
  
I: *a single tear slides down his cheek* that..that is horrible. The Borg do similiar things,but at least people ar trying to do something about it.  
  
*the turbolift stops,and hey walk out.Icheb shows the to their quarters,then leaves to brief 7*  
  
*in their quarters*  
  
E:Wow.I never knew Icheb was so sensitive.  
  
K:*nods* Yeah...aside from that,what should we wear?  
  
E:Plain clothes. *replicates a blue catsuit for her,and a black one for Kat,and a pair of shoes each*Their.That should do for the moment. *they change*  
  
*door beeeps*  
  
K: Yes?  
  
*7 of 9 walks in*  
  
7: It is my job to test you.Come with me.  
  
*they follow her to Astrometrics,where she does baasic testing on Eva*  
  
7:Your knowledge is satisfactory.Come with me to the Holodeck.  
  
*On the way hands Kat over to the doctor,for biology*  
  
D: Why,hello. I'm glad to meet a new crewmember.I've selected 5 basic tests from the Starfleet academy training program.  
  
*she passes the tests.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
: I'm to laz y to write about the tests,and I know it's boring,but you must give me another chapter or two.The point is,they pass,and Seven,B'ellana,an The Doctor approach Janeway with they're reports . No more chapters till I get 4 reviews. 


End file.
